


I Don't Want To Be Alone

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: The Ghost Adventures Of Kasumi Yoshizawa and Goro Akechi [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro dies, Canon Divergence- Akechi Dies, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Shortly after dying, Akechi meets a certain someone at Cafe Leblanc while deciding to haunt the boy who ruined his life.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: The Ghost Adventures Of Kasumi Yoshizawa and Goro Akechi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846078
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	I Don't Want To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Persona 5 Kink Meme
> 
> Note: I wrote the end first, soooooo it looks a bit weird match up....ooops,

Akechi glared at the barista from his current stool, Sumire sat 2 stools down chatting to Akira about her last competition. Akechi wasn’t interested in their conversation, after all, why would he be interested in a conversation he couldn’t contribute to?

A finger tapped his shoulder, “Is this seat taken?” A voice asked right behind Akechi, he turned to see a familiar face...Kasumi Yoshizawa.

Akechi sighed and gestured to the stool to the right of him, “Go ahead.”

“Thanks!” Kasumi exclaimed, and sat on the stool next to him.

Akechi turned back to Akira and Sumire as he asked “So you’re here too, hm?”

“Yep!”

Sumire was blushing now, Akira must have said something flirty...how disgusting, does he really have to witness this for the rest of time?

Kasumi smiled, “They make such an adorable couple, don’t they!”

“Mm,” Akechi rolled his eyes.

“Ah! I’m so happy that she found someone that makes her so happy!” Kasumi exclaimed. Kasumi then looked at Akechi, “I’m guessing that boy is your friend, then?”

“No, quite the opposite actually.”

“Hm? Then why are you around him?” She asked.

Akechi smiles, “I plan to make his life miserable just as he did mine.”

“Oh,” Kasumi rubbed her finger against the bar, “Soooo, you’ve come here to haunt him then?” Akechi nodded. 

The two went silent, Akechi turned away from the couple, if he stared at them any longer he would have puked all over the bar.

Akechi turned to the girl who was staring heart-eyed at the happy couple, “Did you just come here to ogle at them?”

Kasumi broke her out of her trance and crossed her arms, “No! For your information, I came to see if Isshiki-San was here!” 

“Isshiki-San?”

“Yeah, she usually hangs around here at this time,” She looks around the cafe, “I guess she’s late.” She said as she tapped her chin.

Akechi sighed, well he’ll just have to hope he doesn’t bump into that woman.

“Want me to walk you to the station?” Akira asked Sumire as she stood up.

“Ah, no, that’s quite alright, you look busy-”

“No it’s fine, I need to go flip the sign anyways.”

Sumire blushed a little, “Oh! Alright then.”

Akira hung his apron, and Sumire pulled on her coat. He walked out from behind the counter and wrapped his arm around Sumire who immediately turned into a tomato. Akechi stood up as the two passed his stool, making his way out behind them. What could he do to disturb such a disgustingly romantic moment, trip Akira and make him look like a fool? Throw a rock-

“Wait up Akechi-Kun!” Kasumi yelled as she sped after him. Akechi sighed as the girl came to walk beside him. 

“What do you want?”

Kasumi smiled, “I just want to get to know you more, we only knew each other a little when we were alive but, after all,” Her smile then disappeared, “Plus I’m a bit lonely.”

“Don’t you have that Isshiki woman?”

Kasumi sighed and shook her head, “Yeah but she’s an adult, I want to hang out with someone around my age!” 

“Mm.”

Kasumi seems to ignore the boy’s displeasure from the conversation, “What do you want to do? Walk around the park? Watch a movie? Misplace random items? Stand-”

“Apologies, but I have some business to attend to currently,” Akechi blurted out.

Kasumi sighed but stomped in front of the boy, stopping him in his tracks, “Come now, Akechi, we’re ghosts! We have no school, no jobs, no competitions! We have absolutely no responsibilities! You have no’ business to attend to’,” Kasumi laughed.

“But Joker-”

Kasumi shook her head, “You don’t have to torture that boy for the rest of time!”

Akechi shook his head, “You don’t understand, he’s the reason I’m here now if it wasn’t for him I-”

Kasumi lets out a loud sigh, “You don’t think I understand?”

….

“I know exactly how you feel, Akechi,” Her voice lost all of its excitement, “You’re mad, you’re mad at that boy for contributing to your death.”

….

She sighed again, “I was the same way.”

….

“I was mad at Sumire for a while, I blamed her so much for my death, but then I realized that it was my decision to save her…” Her voice sounded a bit sad, “I got over it and now I’m just happy that she’s alive!”

“So are you saying I should stop blaming him and just be glad he’s alive?”

Kasumi sighed and shook her head, “No that’s now what I’m saying, I don’t know your situation, but-” She looked up to him, “If you decide to haunt that boy….”

“What?”

“You’ll be very lonely!”

Akechi shook his head, “I don’t care.” He turned his back from the girl ready to make his way back to the cafe, ready to wait for Akira to come home from his disgustingly sappy evening.

“Akechi-Kun!” She yelled, “Come on, please just let me show you all the fun you can have as a ghost!”

The boy just shook his head and walked faster. 

“Akechi!” She yelled again, before dropping to her knees, “P-please d-don’t go...I don’t want to be alone!”

Akechi stopped in his tracks from those words...He sighed before turning back around, “Fine!”

She looked up tears streaming down her face, “Huh?”

“Show me this so-called ghost fun,” He air quoted.

The girl jumped up a big smile on her face, she ran up to him and threw his arms around him, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Akechi-Kun!”

Akechi shook his head, “Calm down, I haven’t made my decision yet.”

Kasumi straightens back up and smiles, “I know but trust me, by the end of this night, you’ll see how fun being a ghost is!”

**Author's Note:**

> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
